Akashi
by I'm Elya
Summary: Cerita lama yang baru sempat kepublish/ DLDR!/ [2/3] Sepotong kisah tentang Akashi Seijurou dan Sakura Haruno yang super absurd./ Dedicated for H - O - P.


Standard disclaimer applied.

**AKASHI**

Sakura Haruno meremas helai rambut gulalinya pelan saat bayang-bayang peristiwa di gimnasium kemarin lusa belum hilang dari pikirannya. Hell, siapa yang percaya dengan reaksi Akashi Seijurou yang sangat tak terduga. Bahkan dalam mimpi terliar Sakura, tak pernah ia membayangkan akan mendapat perlakuan manis dari pemuda nomor satu di Teiko Academy.

Peristiwa kemarin lusa, dimana ia menumpahkan cola ke kaos Akashi, ia pikir itu bisa saja jadi hari terakhirnya menikmati hidup dengan bebas, tapi ia salah, pemuda itu justru menganggap itu tak masalah dan bahkan gilanya menepuk pucuk kepalanya.

Seorang Akashi Seijurou. Garis bawah, cetak miring, tulis tebal bila perlu. Untung saja anggota basket Teiko yang melihat tidak cerita ke siapapun, kecuali Kise dan Takao yang tak tahan untuk memberitahu Momoi Satsuki tentang hal ini. Mungkin mereka masih sayang nyawa. Dan alhasil, berkat ulah Kise dan Takao, sang sepupu tak berhenti meledeknya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," ucap Sakura pelan, pikirannya benar-benar penuh dengan Akashi saat ini.

Sakura merotasikan netranya ke arah guru fisika yang sedang mengajar di depan. Hell, otaknya semakin panas. Maka dari itu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping jendela, menatap lapangan yang diisi oleh siswa di jam olahraga. Dan sialnya sosok berambut merah bermata emperor langsung tertangkap inderanya.

Tapi entah dorongan dari mana, ia tidak melepas pandangannya pada gerak-gerik pemuda itu, selama ini Sakura tak terlalu memperhatikan Akashi. Karena ia memang tak punya urusan dengan orang nomor satu di Teiko Academy itu.

Namun ternyata pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifat absolut dan gunting saktinya itu sangatlah menarik, entah mengapa Sakura menikmati pemandangan Akashi yang memarahi Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki yang malah bertengkar saat latihan. Lalu pemuda itu yang berbincang dengan Kuroko dan Midorima, entah apa itu.

Menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah manja Kise dan wajah preman ganguro Aomine yang langsung kicep dibawah tatapan Akashi.

Dan saking asiknya memperhatikan pemuda itu, Sakura terkejut saat Akashi menolehkan kepalanya setelah ia cukup lama memperhatikan pemuda itu, dan tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Tak terpikirkan oleh Sakura sebelumnya bahwa Akashi Seijurou bisa saja memergokinya.

Segera saja Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela lantai dua, menatap buku tulisnya dengan pandangan kacau, dan terlonjak kecil saat handphone di sakunya bergetar tak lama kemudian.

Dibukanya diam-diam pesan itu di bawah kolong meja agar tidak ketahuan guru, sebetulnya tak perlu melakukan itu karena guru fisika mereka sangat cuek dan monoton, tapi Sakura tetap melakukannya demi keamanan.

Ditatapnya baris perbaris sms singkat dari nomor anonim itu, dan netra emeraldnya sukses menatap horor ke layar handphonenya.

_Temui aku di atap gedung D pulang sekolah. Ini perintah, dan aku mutlak._

Tak perlu menjadi cenayang untuk tahu siapa pengirimnya, melihat kata mutlak di akhir sebenarnya sudah jelas menggambarkan sosok sang pengirim pesan, tapi Sakura tetap tak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja.

Ditolehkannya lagi kepala kembang gulanya ke arah lapangan, mendapati sosok Akashi di pinggir lapangan yang memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku celana trainingnya dan beranjak meninggalkan lapangan karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir.

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, apa ia harus mengikuti isi pesan tersebut? Apa benar itu pesan dari Akashi? Sebenarnya apa maksud dari sikap Akashi Seijurou yang berbeda itu? Apapun itu ia akan berusaha untuk membuktikannya sendiri.

**xxx**

Akashi Seujurou merotasikan matanya bosan saat Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki terus berdebat, maka dari itu ia mengeluarkan titah absolutnya untuk menghentikan dua orang itu.

Setelah memastikan keduanya aman, Akashi berjalan menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya dan Midorima Shintarou yang sedang berlatih passing, tapi baru setengah jalan, ia merasa ada yang menatapnya, dari arah jendela lantai dua, lurus dari tempatnya berjalan saat ini. Dan ia tahu betul siapa gadis yang duduk di arah tersebut.

"Tetsuya, Shintarou," panggil Akashi pada kedua orang itu.

"Ya Akashi-kun?" sahut Kuroko.

"Apa Sakura Haruno sedang menatapku?" tanya Akashi.

"Haah? Maksudmu apa -nanodayou?" tanya Midorima balik yang lagi-lagi tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Akashi Seijurou.

"Lihat saja tanpa terlihat kau sedang melihat," titah Akashi.

Kuroko cengo dengan perintah Akashi yang terdengar aneh, tapi ia dan Midorima menurut saja daripada terkena gunting sakti. Diliriknya pelan sang gadis gulali tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu.

"Iya Akashi-kun." / "Iya nanodayou."

Midorima dan Kuroko menjawab dengan bebarengan.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan latihan kalian," balas Akashi sambil berusaha untuk fokus pada latihan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut karena merasa tidak terganggu saat ia ditatap intens, ia bahkan menikmati. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tergoda juga untuk membalas tatapan gadis bernetra emerald itu.

Tatapan Akashi Seijurou dan Sakura Haruno bertemu, tapi terhenti saat Sakura memutuskan pandangan mereka. Akashi tersenyum simpul di sudut bibirnya, senyum yang amat jarang diberikan Akashi untuk seorang perempuan.

Ditatapnya jam tangan mewah di pergelangan kirinya, lalu ia melangkah ke tepi lapangan, mengambil handphone yang diletakkan di kotak penyimpanan barang di jam pelajaran olahraga. Mengirim pesan singkat untuk kontak seseorang yang akhirnya ia hubungi setelah sekian lama berada di daftar kontaknya yang tergolong sedikit. Sebelum kemudian meninggalkan lapangan dengan sekerumit pikiran menyusun rencana.

**END**

Semakin tidak jelas ceritanya, haha. Masih ada satu cerita lagi, Akashi (sequel). Alasan ditaruh terpisah **SUDAH** saya jelaskan di prequel. Bagi yang merasa ini aneh, I've warned ya all 'bout this fict. Don't like don't read. Tapi, bagi yang sudah membaca saya ucapkan terimakasih. Mind to review?


End file.
